


Ding

by Catchclaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween comes knocking, bearing ballerinas, superheroes, and smurfs. Oh. And an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding

The first ring came at six.

It was a ballerina, a smurf, and a—

“Who are you?” Cas asked, his fingers caught in Almond Joys.

The little kid blinked and rattled his test tube.

“I’m a mad scientist!” he yelped.

Cas peered down at him. “What is it about science that you find infuriating?” 

Dean took the bowl away after that.

Ding.

Next up was Superman, dragging a little brother bunny rabbit behind.

Dean patted the bunny’s head and tugged on one of Superman’s pigtails. Held the bowl out and let the girl choose. Watched her drop two Snickers and a Milky Way into her brother’s bag, two Kit Kats and some bubble gum in her own. 

“He likes Snickers,” she explained, flipping her cape over her shoulder.

She held out her hand for the rabbit and slowed her steps to match his.

“What is it?” Cas said. “Dean. Why are you sad?”

“‘M not sad,” Dean sniffled. 

Cas leaned up and kissed his cheek. Landed right in the tears like it was nothing.

“Ok,” he said.

Ding.

Two high school girls dressed up like—

Like—

“We’re bees,” the blonde one said, shaking her, uh, wings.

“We’re _sexy_ bees,” the redhead added. 

“Well,” Dean said, pitching his hip into the doorframe and his voice into the earth’s crust. “Then let me see your stinger, sweetheart.”

Cas cleared his throat.

“Um,” Dean managed, holding out the bowl. “I mean. Very creative costumes, ladies.”

The redhead gave him the visual whatfor as she tugged out the Jujubees. 

“See you around,” she purred.

“No,” Cas said, tugging the door open wide. “You will not. At least not until you finish your formal schooling and are old enough to frequent the kind of establishments in which you might, as you put it, ‘see’ my boyfriend.”

The bees beat a hasty retreat. But a sexy one.

“So I’m your boyfriend, huh?” Dean breathed as Cas shoved furious kisses into his mouth.

“Not for much longer if you keep acting like that,” Cas retorted, going for his belt.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

They missed a few.

Ding.

Darth Vader and a cupcake.

Ding.

Three ninjas and Black Canary.

Ding.

A couple of vampires, a werewolf, and a pretty realistic looking zombie.

Dean gave them the last of the Butterfingers.

Ding.

A ghost and a—

“I’m a Ghostfacer!” the kid said, scratching at his fake beard.

“Uh huh,” Dean managed.

“You look very much like him,” Cas said solemnly. “You did a fine job with the mechanics of your representation. The glasses are particularly appropriate.”

“Uh huh,” Dean said again.

The ghost grabbed a handful and sprinted away, the fake Harry flinging salt in his wake and shouting in Latin. Or Klingon. Hard to tell.

It was late, then. Almost nine.

“Probably won’t have anymore,” Dean said, making for the Twix.

Cas slapped his hand away.

“Just a few more minutes,” he said. 

And Cas was right. Because their last customer of the night?

Ding.

An angel.

Cas got entranced by the wings, these big black constructs took up the whole stoop, practically. Made it a little hard for the kid to stand.

“Can I see them?” he asked, a little breathless, and the kid spun around, let them marvel at the wire and balsa wood and feathers, these beautiful ebony things that went to blue and back under the porch light.

“Most people think angels have white wings,” the kid said over his shoulder. “But I think black looks better, don’t you? More badass.”

“Angels are badass, huh?” Dean said, his fingers tracing Cas’ spine.

“Well, yeah,” the kid said. “Duh. Warriors of God, dude. Not those fluffy things they sell in Hallmark. Read the bible. It’s all there.”

“Yes,” Cas said, smiling. “It is.”

They turned off the porch light after that.

Cas tucked two of the fake feathers behind his ears. They fell over Dean’s eyes as Cas kissed him, got lost in the pillows somewhere. But for a moment, Dean could’ve sworn that he saw the real thing, two shadows over Cas’ shoulders that framed his face as they fucked, all soft and hot and Dean’s.

“Do you miss them?” Dean whispered.

“Yes,” Cas breathed into his neck. “I do. But I’d rather have you.” 

Dean chuffed and held on tight.

And that’s how the boys spent Halloween night.


End file.
